Just a Little Bit of History Repeating?
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: What would happen if Pacey's son and Joey's daughter were to meet up in Capeside one summer? Would history repeat itself? New Ch6 and Coda just added!! NOW COMPLETE!
1. What's Your Problem?

__

Just a little bit of history repeating?

Disclaimer: Pacey Witter, Joey Potter, Bessie, Doug and most of the inhabitants of Capeside that you recognise belong to Kevin Williamson and WB - people with money ya know? Jackson and Beth are my creations out of my head, as is their story.

Setting the Scene…

__

Imagine that Pacey and Joey are never to be reunited (a sad thought, I know), that they both left Capeside and went their separate ways. Pacey went west, I think, Joey perhaps not so far. Imagine further that Pacey has a son, that he is now about 16 years old, and that Joey has a daughter of around the same age. Imagine still further that they are both fairly attractive, quick-witted and both in Capeside for the summer. And there you have it.

--------------

"What the?" Jackson Witter returned to his uncle's pick-up truck he had parked outside the Capeside Store to find it well and truly blocked in. "You know, for a convenience store, this is pretty damn inconvenient," he pontificated to nobody in particular. 

Dumping his groceries he headed back into the store in search of the driver who had boxed him in. 

"Does anyone who's really _bad_ at parking own that huge monstrosity out there?"

When circling the store gained him nothing but strange glances from the good shoppers of Capeside, he headed back outside to await his unknown captor. Pausing in the doorway, he caught sight of an attractive, dark-haired girl hurrying towards the row of parked cars. His mildly appreciative gaze soon turned to an angry glare as the girl headed directly for the car that was busy obstructing his. 

"Hey!" He called out, jogging quickly over to the vehicle. "Wait a sec!"

He shot an arm out at the girl who was nearly inside the car.

"Hey, get off me!" A pair of angry blue eyes flashed level with Jackson's as the girl stepped up to him. Shaking her arm free of his light grip she looked pointedly at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jackson snorted. "Excuse me?" What am *I* doing? You're the one blocking three cars in."

"I think a minor parking misdemeanour is slightly less serious than attempted assault."

"Attempted assault? Lady, are you crazy? I was getting your attention so I could rip a piece off you for your shady disrespect to other road users."

"Verbal abuse next? You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"Aren't you even going to apologise? I've been trying to get out for ten minutes."

Relenting a little, realising she was in the wrong, she attempted an explanation. "I was in a hurry. I was only a few minutes. I didn't think anyone around here would be in that much of a hurry to get anywhere." Then, still stinging from his aggressive attack added, "and it's your fault we're both still here arguing about it. We could both be on our separate ways by now. You've gone out of your way to be disagreeable here!" 

The last comment just blew Jackson's already lighted fuse. "Oh, you really are a piece of work, but you know what? I already had a really crappy day so I really don't need Little-Miss-Attitude making it a whole lot worse, so why don't you and your ass get in your little car and get out of my life."

"Fine, if you'll do something for me," she responded slamming the car door as she got inside. Jackson turned and leant into the open passenger window. She glared at him. "Go back on whatever drugs you just came off of."

The tyres screeched as she pulled away.

_______________________________________________________________

Bessie Potter called out as her niece arrived back at the B&B. 

"Did you get to the bank okay?"

Beth waited till she was nearer Bessie who was sitting on the veranda, before replying. "Yeah, just before it shut."

"No problems?"

Beth sat down next to her aunt. "No, at least, not at the bank."

"Oh?"

"Oh just some jerk at the store said I blocked him in."

"Did you?"

"Well, maybe. Either way he didn't have to overreact like that."

"Who was it?"

"How would I know?"

"It's just if it was someone from round here they probably would recognise you - you look so much like your mother."

"It was probably a tourist passing through. Whoever he was I am in no hurry to see him again."

_______________________________________________________________

"Uncle Doug?" Jackson called into the house.

The old Witter family house. Inherited by Doug Witter when Jackson's grandfather finally retired from the force and moved to an even smaller small town in which to enjoy his retirement.

"Uncle Doug?" Jackson called again, less loudly. Obviously no one was home. *Great* he thought to himself. *Dinner alone again.*

He was unpacking the groceries when the phone rang.

"Jackson? Hey!"

"Hey, Dad." Glumly.

"Whoa, steady on with the enthusiasm."

"Sorry, Dad, its just so much fun being here, I can't help it."

"Look, I know this thing wasn't your idea, but give it a go, yeh? I know Dougie's thrilled to have a summer companion."

"So thrilled I'm facing a third night alone. I could be doing this in Palo Alto, but with a decent CD collection instead of 'Diva's of the 20th Century'."

Pacey Witter sighed at the other end of the phone. "I know you're not having much fun, kid, but you can't put all the blame on Dougie. Much as I hate to admit it, he *does* have a life of his own. He'll do some stuff with you when he gets the chance. In the mean time there's no reason for you to be home alone. Go out, meet some people. I phoned the Leery's and they said you'd be welcome anytime. They know everyone - they could introduce you to the whole town."

"Dad, I haven't seen them since I was ten years old."

"I know Capeside isn't exactly packed with things to do, Jackson, but it *is* tourist season. At least there are people there. I had to find eighteen years worth of things to do - you've just got three months."

"I know, Dad."

"It'd do you good to get out. What are the girls like out there these days?"

"Going on the one's I've met so far, rude, obnoxious and beautiful."

Pacey Witter laughed down the phone. "Sounds like they haven't changed much. 

Jackson, please, will you try and enjoy yourself. For me?"

"Okay, Dad. But not because I want to have a good time or anything."

"That's my boy." 

Jackson could see his father's grin. He missed him.

"Are you going to make it down for the boat race, Dad?"

"You try stopping me. The Witter boys own that boat race. You just make sure your Uncle Dougie knows one end of a boat from the other."

"Sure thing, Dad." Chuckling.

After he hung up, Jackson put away the final few groceries when he saw the note.

__

Jackson (it read)

__

I haven't abandoned you again - at least deliberately. Someone suspicious was hanging around the old man's boat, so I've gone to check it out and make sure everything's seaworthy. I could do with some help. Make your way down to the docks when you're ready. I'll get us some food.

__

Doug.

With a lack of anything better to do, Jackson thought he would.

_______________________________________________________________

"You would think today couldn't get any worse, but nope, just to prove you wrong - it does."

Jackson grumbled his way around Capeside docks. You would think he would remember where his grandfather's boat was kept.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

He swung round to face the very same obnoxious beauty he had met that morning. Her mouth was twitching; she was laughing at him.

"It sounds like you're more polite to yourself than you are to other people" she observed.

She was about his age probably - tall, though not as tall as he was - and those blue eyes! They pierced right through you, contrasting so strongly with the dense dark hair. 

"You should hear me when I'm mad at myself."

"I've heard you when you're mad at me. That wasn't too pretty."

"I'm sorry." Why was he apologising? She'd been the one in the wrong.

"Well, you did overreact. But then I guess I did as well."

"Yep, you sure did."

A minor tremor of a glare. How could anyone show so much by doing so little? A slight vibration of an eyelash, that's all. But he knew.

"So what are you mad about generally?"

"Huh?"

"That's twice I've heard you complain about having a crappy day. You've got me curious. What's been so bad about it?"

"Well, they cancelled the 'I Dream of Jeannie' double bill. Then I fell asleep and missed the last ever episode of M*A*S*H. Again. I burnt my lunch, got blocked in at the store by some moron with a Volvo then to top it all off I'm meeting my Uncle on his boat and I have absolutely no idea where it is."

She was smiling.

"You think that's bad? I tripped over the stairs and fell into Mr Trupplemeyer, dropped a whole plate of pancakes on the kitchen floor, got shouted at by some testosterone-driven idiot in front of the whole town - oh but I'm one up on you because I recorded the last episode of M*A*SH."

"Really? Well, you can invite me round to watch it."

"And top off an already lousy day? No thanks."

"You know, I was under the impression people were meant to be friendly in a small town like this."

"Well, I guess if I came from round here then I'd know that."

"Hey, Jackson!" 

From some distance away came a voice calling. Turning round, Jackson saw the figure of his uncle coming towards them. He jogged the last few paces.

"Jackson," he breathed, panting slightly. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Uncle Doug, I couldn't remember where the boat was kept."

"My fault, Jackson. I should have written it down. Who's this?" He added, seeing his nephew had a companion.

Jackson turned back to his the girl as he realised for the first time that he didn't know her name. 

He introduced her anyway.

"Well, Doug Witter, this is Little-Miss-Attitude, right?" He asked her.

She turned to face his uncle. "No, actually I have a real name, Beth."

"What was that?" Jackson butted in. "Did you just say, 'My name is Beth and I very stupidly blocked your nephew in today at the parking lot, please accept my apologies, I really am a terrible driver and should have my license revoked?'"

" - No." she answered, not batting an eyelid. "I said 'My name is Beth, please save me from this mad lunatic who I feel sure has just escaped from solitary confinement. I'm sure if you take him to the proper authorities, they will know how to dispose of him.'"

Doug was looking at Beth carefully. Jackson felt he had been there long enough.

"Well, nice as this has been, ah, _Beth_, I think we gotta go now."

"Oh no, don't ruin my day like that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Ooohh, you're a feisty young thing, aren't you?"

"Bite me."

"Yes! I knew it!" Both Jackson and Beth turned to face Doug whose face was lit up with some kind of revelation. "Tell me, Beth, is it? Are you related in some way to Joey Potter?"

Beth looked surprised. "Ye-es, actually, she's my mother. Her name's Andersson now."

"Well, isn't that something!"

Doug smiled at the pair. They were staring at him strangely.

"I'm sorry, guys it's just I knew Beth's mother very well. She and Pacey were - well they went out together. In high school. It was pretty serious there for a while. They used to argue all the time though, just like you two were doing. And that's what reminded me. Beth, you look so like her. It was kind of because of Joey that Pacey and I got close again."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost. Whose Pacey?" Beth asked, confused.

Doug nodded at his nephew. "Pacey Witter is Jackson's father."

"Jackson?"

"That's me." Jackson pointed to himself.

"Oh. So your father and my mother..."

"Were love's young dream once," Doug continued. "They risked a lot to be together, but it was worth it. Of course they drifted apart later on. You two wouldn't be here if they hadn't. I always thought it was kind of a shame. They suited each other."

Doug seemed happy reminiscing about the past. He was way too sentimental to be a cop. Jackson decided to end the history lesson.

"Weird huh? Uncle Doug, I don't mean to sound rude but I haven't eaten in quite a while. You think we could serve up an intermission for refreshments?"

"Oh, sure, sure. Beth, would you like to join us?"

"Umm, no - thank you, Mr Witter, but I have to get back."

"Okay, well, nice meeting you. Say hi to your mom for me!"

"Sure." She smiled at Doug and nodded at Jackson before making her escape.

_______________________________________________________________

"Aunt Bessie?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Can I ask you a question, about Mom?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It's just she told me some stuff, about when she was growing up, about boyfriends and stuff. But I heard something today." Cutting to chase she asked, "Do you remember a Pacey Witter?"

Bessie grinned broadly. "Do I remember Pacey Witter? Of course I do. How could you forget? Plus, he used to come back to Capeside and visit sometimes."

"I heard he and Mom used to go out."

"Yeah, they did, for quite a while. Took them sometime to get together. Your mother was so stubborn. She refused to admit for ages that Pacey meant anything to her."

"Why?"

"Because they were sworn enemies. And she thought she was in love with someone else."

"Dawson?"

"You know about him?"

"Yeah, I met him once."

"Well, Dawson and your Mom thought they were soulmates. Destined to be together. It hurt all three of them a lot when Pacey and Joey fell in love. But they got through that and were happy for quite a while. Everyone was sad when they broke up. They were always so happy together."

"I can't believe Mom never told me any of this."

"Well, she met your Dad, honey. And he was a real keeper. She probably thought telling stories of old boyfriends wasn't exactly the way to go."

"I can't imagine Mom being in love with someone else. What was he like?"

"Who?"

"This Pacey Witter."

Bessie grinned again. "Ask anyone around here and you'll get answers like cocky, smart-alec, impulsive, rude. But you still liked him. It was impossible not to really. Not when you could see how much he cared about Joey. And he had a few good traits I'll admit."

"Like what?"

"Oh he was funny, romantic so your mom said, honest, and he *was* very cute. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, it's just, I met his son today."

"His son, you mean Jackson?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I used to see him when he was a kid. Pacey would bring him out sailing. I wouldn't say I know him. What's he like now?"

"Well, if you take all those bad things about his father and none of the good that pretty much sums him up."

"Oh. Isn't he even cute?"

"No, well, maybe...I didn't really notice."

Bessie just smiled and got up to find the old photo album she kept. Finding the picture she was looking for, she said nothing but handed it to her niece.

Beth had to do a double take. It was obviously her mother about the age she was now, looking just like her, but the arms wrapped around her belonged to a man bearing more than a passing resemblance to Jackson Witter. His father, Pacey. It could have been her and Jackson taken that evening on the dock. She gave a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" Bessie asked her. 

She couldn't tell her. It wasn't that her mother had been in love before her father, could it be because the couple in the photograph looked so like herself and Jackson? So maybe the guy she had met was slightly taller than the guy in the photograph, with hair a shade lighter and eyes, she glanced more carefully, that were brown and not blue. But it was *him*. And that was *her*. And Bessie was right - they did look happy. And it was strange.

_______________________________________________________________

To be continued… Please read/review - I'd 'preciate it!


	2. What's Your Secret?

__

Part Two

-------------

Beth piled even more stuff out of Bessie's into her shopping bag.

"I don't see why I have to carry all the heavy stuff."

"Because you're young and nubile."

"I'm not. I'm extremely weak and unfit."

"Then this is good exercise. And I don't see what gives you the right to complain. You're the one that wanted to walk."

"I'm just fed up of driving everywhere. I thought you could walk anywhere in a town like this."

"Hang on a second," Bessie looked quickly through her bags, "I've forgotten something. Just wait here a minute."

She dived back into the store. Sighing, Beth dumped her heavy load on the sidewalk and stared at the wall opposite. It was covered by a huge mural. At first not all that impressed, the longer she stared the more she began to see in it. It was obviously inspired by the sea, not really unusual for a town in this locale. Boats, water, people, skies, covered the wall, all mixed and merged within one another. It was quite compelling.

"Sorry about that, Hon," Bessie said as she returned. She looked in the direction of Beth's gaze. "So you're admiring our mural? A local artist did that, for a competition. I think its pretty good. Though I think your Mom could have done better."

"Mom?"

"When she was in high school she did a few murals. Pacey bought her that wall over there as a present."

"Pacey again? He bought her a wall? What kind of guy buys a girl a wall as a present?"

"One that knows her very well, if its Joey."

Beth was quiet, staring at the wall again. The whole town seemed haunted by a past she wasn't a part of.

"Hey there!"

Beth turned, her vision focusing on Jackson Witter's face. "Oh my God!"

Bessie stared at her niece and her startled reaction. So did the young man opposite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought seeing you there, maybe we could try and start off on the right foot today."

"Yeah...sure. Umm, this is my Aunt Bessie," Beth gestured, still a little surprised. It seemed that Jackson as well as his father was destined to haunt her stay. "Bessie, this is Jackson Witter."

Bessie smiled delightedly. "Jackson Witter! Of course! I thought you looked familiar. You were just a kid the last time I saw you. I'm Joey's sister. Oh maybe you don't know Joey, she was - "

" - Yeah, my Uncle filled me in yesterday. When we bumped into Beth at the docks."

"Oh right, right. Well it's great to see you! How's your Dad?"

"He's great, really well. Hopefully he'll be coming down at the end of the summer. We're going sailing." Jackson felt like he *was* a little kid again. 'We're going sailing'. What a stupid line. "Are you okay with those bags, can I help you to the car or something?"

"Oh, Jackson, that's real kind of you but we're walking home. Beth here wasn't keen on driving today."

Jackson smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well I guess that's the nearest to an admission of guilt I'm going to get."

"Nearest and furthest from," Beth bit in.

Bessie just smiled innocently. 

"Look, I drove in, I could drop you back. No offence but I don't think those groceries are going to make it much farther unscathed." Jackson offered.

"That would be great, thank you," Bessie said in relief just as Beth replied;

"No thanks."

Beth glared at her aunt. 

"What my niece means is, we couldn't possibly put you to so much trouble."

"No trouble, honestly. I'm just over here."

________________________________________________________________

"Oh thanks, Jackson, just put them anywhere."

Jackson put down the groceries he had carried into the house.

"So this place is a Bed and Breakfast?" He asked.

"Best in the state!" Bessie said proudly. "Go through, go through, make yourself at home. Beth - show Jackson through to the living room."

Beth reluctantly took him through the house. 

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Only you've barely said two words to me. The words you have uttered have mostly been negative ones. I wondered if it was something I'd done."

"Other than insult me and ridicule me in public?"

"Oh that!"

"Yes, that!"

"C'mon, that was yesterday. I thought we had a rapport going?"

Beth allowed herself to smile slightly, then shook herself out of it. "Look, I'm sorry, you're probably not as bad as you - up till now - appear to be."

"Thanks."

"But I'm not really interested in getting a rapport going with anyone. I'm fed up of people. That's why I came to this place where it's small enough not to have to speak to anyone."

"Whoah, you haven't been here much have you?" Jackson smiled. "In a small town like this you *have* to talk to people, else everyone else talks about you. That's the only reason I'm making an effort here. Its certainly not *your* winning personality. My Dad told me to try this place, so I said yes. But I am more than happy to leave you alone if that's what you want."

At that moment, Bessie walked in with some drinks.

"Here you go, Jackson. Thanks for all your help."

"No thank you, Ms Potter, I really should get going, I have some errands to run."

He paused as he passed the dresser by the door. There were some photographs laid on top of it.

"This is Dad," he said, picking one of the photos up and looking at Bessie.

"Yes, that's right. With my sister when they were in High school. I was showing them to Beth last night."

"Ohh." He paused for a few moments, looking at them. "They look just like us," he told Beth, holding up to her the photograph he held. Joey and Pacey by the docks. 

Then he left. 

________________________________________________________________

Jackson found the old box of his father's things Doug had told him was in the attic. Pulling the lid off, he began to sort through some of the belongings inside. Bumper stickers, clothes, books, pins, and hundreds of photographs. Jackson smiled as he sifted the loose photos through his hands. His father had never been one for albums. 

Most of the photos were from when Pacey was in school. The large majority contained Joey and a guy Jackson identified as Dawson Leery. In a pile on their own were those of just Pacey and Joey. It was a large pile. Jackson slowly sifted his way through them.

________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Beth had last seen Jackson Witter. It wasn't that she missed him. Not at *all*. But he was the only other young person she had really made contact with so far in her stay. And, although she had wanted to get away from other people, she found that she did miss the interaction of those her own age. 

"Why don't you go down to the regatta this afternoon?" Bessie asked her. "It's always packed with kids. If nothing else, it'll get you out of the house."

"Bessie, you don't need to find me things to do. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"Oh really? That's why you've barely moved off the couch in the past week? C'mon, go out, you might meet Jackson Witter again."

"Jackson Witter? Why would I want to meet him? That's a reason *not* to go if you ask me."

"Beth, I refuse to understand why you don't want to get to know that boy. You're both down here alone for the summer; both bored out of your brains from what Doug Witter tells me. So you had a bad start, so what? That's no reason to cast him adrift."

"Bessie, I refuse to understand why we *have* to be friends just because our parents were. We didn't just have *a* bad start, but several bad starts. We're not compatible. We don't mesh well. And we're not Joey and Pacey."

Bessie sighed at her young niece. She knew where that stubbornness came from.

"No-one's saying you are," she pacified. "I just want you to be happy, that's all. You need to be out doing things, meeting people. If only you'd put your differences aside, you and Jackson might just realise you have a lot in common."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I don't know, like you're both hiding out in Capeside for the summer to get away from a bad relationship?"

Beth swung round. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Your Mom told me a little bit about why you're here. Did you think I wouldn't notice how depressed you are? And I did a little digging about Jackson too, turns out he's not been having a great time this year either."

Beth could barely contain her anger. "Just who do you think you are?" she cried. "Why I'm here is my own business - and just for your information there's a little more to it than a 'bad relationship'! And as for Jackson - you have no right to go asking about him, what will people think of us! Especially if you are as misinformed about him as you are your own niece!"

She stormed towards the door. Bessie called out after her. "I have a right to know what's going on, Beth! I want to help. Now where are you going?"

"To the regatta! Who knows, maybe I'll meet some nice Capeside boy who'll solve all my problems for me!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

---------------

Jackson Witter strolled slowly along the dockside, sucking a Popsicle. He was idly watching a group of Capeside High cheerleaders who were entertaining the masses. He had no intention of speaking to any of them. In fact, the only person his age he'd had any contact with was Beth Andersson and he hadn't seen her for days. He stared blankly at a particularly pretty brunette twirling a baton, when someone came up behind him.

"Window shopping?" she asked.

Jackson turned round to see Beth staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Thinking about a purchase - but I really like to try before I buy."

She grimaced. "Oh please."

"Well you did ask."

She was looking at him carefully. Much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't help wondering about what Bessie had said. Was he hiding out in Capeside like she was? He didn't look too happy - but that could be normal for all she knew.

"So what brings you out the house on this lovely sunny afternoon?" he queried. "I'd have thought all these happy smiling faces would be too much for you."

"You can talk, toots"

"Actually I was considering the idea of running the hell away, before this small-town cheeriness gets stuck in my throat. Care to join me?"

Beth stared at him. "What? Go somewhere with you?" 

"Well I don't exactly see many other offers lining up, but I'm not going to force you."

Beth looked around, from the cheerleaders to the face painting to the little kiddies laughing. "Ok, lets' get out of here."

He smiled at her. "That's my girl!"

She glared at him.

------------

"So whereabouts do you come from?" Beth asked, as they walked along a quiet stretch of beach.

"California - Palo Alto to be precise." 

"That's quite a way away, didn't you want to stay there for the summer?"

"I didn't really care, I guess. My Dad's going to be away from home a lot over the summer working - he thought it'd be better if I came to stay with Uncle Doug."

"And your friends - you won't see them the whole summer?"

"You know, we haven't talked about you very much," Jackson said, changing the subject. "I know you come from Boston, but why are _you_ here for the summer?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Ahh." Said Jackson.

"Ahh, what?"

"It obviously does matter, to you. Got some deep dark secret hidden away there?"

"Probably not as interesting as yours, I suspect. Tell me about your friends again?"

"Alright, touché. We've both got secrets. Question is, will you tell me yours if I tell you mine?"

Beth didn't say anything, but looked uncomfortable.

"Look, it's alright, you don't have to. But maybe you'll feel better afterwards, heh? I know I've been feeling pretty miserable so far this summer. How much worse can it get? And look at the benefits - I'm a complete stranger and if it's all too weird we can pretend it all never happened afterwards."

"Like some kind of dodgy one-night-stand?"

Jackson smiled. "Hey - whatever works for you! So what do you say?"

Beth took a deep breath. ""Well, I say - you first."

"Chicken. All right. What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me - this is your time."

"Ha ha. Okay well, it's all pretty boring I'm afraid. It just so happened that I used to have a very lovely girlfriend. She was beautiful and clever and why she was interested in me I'll never know."

"Preaching to the choir here, baby."

"Don't interrupt!"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, as I say, she was great and we were happy - or at least _I _was. But then one day it all goes horribly wrong when she comes to me, happy as anything, to tell me she's fallen in love with my _best friend_, and aren't I happy for her! Happy! I'd like to strangle them both. So after punching him on the nose and making a big fool of myself in front of everyone I know, I decided Capeside might not be the most stupid idea in the world."

"So you _are _hiding."

"Damn straight. Wouldn't you?"

"Probably," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Jackson. That's a really crappy thing to happen."

He shrugged, embarrassed a little now she knew. "Yeah, well… Don't get too compassionate on me - its weird."

"I _can_ be nice, you know. I don't have to be an cold-hearted ice queen all the time!" She was angry now, and showing it. She walked ahead of him slightly, rubbing her arms in the breeze.

Jackson caught her up. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I do like this… this banter thing we have. It's normal. You don't treat me like some wounded dog like my friends' back home. I appreciate it. And I'd like to return the favour. If there's anything you'd like to talk about - I promise I won't make stupid comments!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Okay, I'll _try_ not to make stupid comments. Look - you're cold. Take my jacket."

Hesitating slightly, she accepted his offer, the jacket warm about her cool shoulders. She looked down at her feet. "It's not easy," she said quietly. "To talk about, I mean."

"It's okay," he said softly, encouragingly.

"A… well, a friend of mine, he died recently. He was in my class at school; I've known him a long time. He… he committed suicide." Her voice wobbled slightly. Jackson gripped her arm gently. "It's just... it's been really hard to get over. When I'm at home, I just keep going over and over things. I thought getting away, coming here, it might help, but…" she trailed off.

"When did it happen?" He asked gently.

"Nearly a year ago now," she answered.

"You said a friend. Was he -?"

She raised a hand to silence him. "Please. That's enough isn't it?"

He smiled softly at her, and to Beth the look was both reassuring and comforting. 

"That's plenty." 

They walked along the beach together, not talking but each was glad the other one was there.

----------------------

Beth found her Aunt on the porch, reading her magazine.

"Aunt Bessie?"

Her aunt looked up, Beth couldn't tell if she was still upset or not.

"I'm sorry about earlier. About the way I reacted, I mean. I should never have shouted at you. I know I haven't been much fun to live with lately, only I - "

" - It's okay, Beth," her aunt interrupted. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pried into your business. I was just worried about you, that's all. Come here."

Beth sat down next to Bessie as she put her arm about her niece. "I won't ask any more questions, I promise. But I'm always here, okay? If you need to talk? It might make things better."

Beth smiled and nodded. 

"And I'm sorry about going on about Jackson Witter too," her aunt continued. "I just felt sorry for the boy, that's all, and I thought you might be some company for each other."

"We-ell" Beth mused, "he might not be quite as bad as I thought at first."

"Oh no?" Bessie laughed. "Don't tell me you're friends now?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far!" Beth laughed too. The first proper laugh in weeks. "But I wouldn't rule it out!"

______________________________________________________________ 

To be continued… Please Read/Review (I think Bessie is turning into Grams!)


	3. What the Hell?

__

Part Three

-----------------

"Catch the Frisbee, catch the Frisbee, catch the… Whoah!" Jackson called down the beach.

"Oww!"

"That was much closer this time!"

"Yeah, too close" Beth said, rubbing her head, "I feel like such a girl."

"Mmm"

"It's all your fault anyway - you're throwing it too high!"

"It wouldn't be your fault for not catching it?"

"Shut up!"

They trudged back up the deserted beach to where they had left their stuff. It had become a routine - early morning at the beach, a peaceful swim before the tourists arrived. The first ones were starting to arrive now. A well-off family from New York staying at the Yacht club. Three kids, nice clothes. Jackson watched them idly. 

"Remind you of childhood holidays?" He asked Beth slyly.

"Oh yeah," Beth said sarcastically. "Daddy would take us every year to the country club up at Martha's Vineyard. You know, you can say what you want about the President, but his children are just so darn polite!"

"Ha. That's cute."

"Well enough will the rich-kid jokes, okay? We're not _that_ well off."

"Compared with us, you are."

"Well, my mum earned her money. She's a good writer, but she didn't always have an easy life. I'm not going to apologise for that."

Jackson sighed. "I'm not asking you to. You know what, Andersson, it would be pleasant it we could start one morning in the week without having an argument."

"Wouldn't it? But it seems quite impossible, I'm afraid. If you'd just learn to bite your tongue…"

"Bite _my_ tongue!" Jackson shook his towel out in her direction, dispersing sand on to her belongings. He grinned at her. 

She grinned back, kicking some sand his way in return. "Have you always been such a goofball?"

"You know, I'd give anything to be able to say "no"." 

Beth laughed, her voice ringing out across the water. Jackson smiled as they started to walk companionably up the beach together. It was a nice sound, he thought to himself.

-------------------------

"Beth is that you?" Bessie's voice called out as Beth returned to the B&B. She waved goodbye to Jackson Witter, swinging away towards his own house, before shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah it's me, Bessie, where are you?"

Beth could hear the sound of guests finishing breakfast in the dining room; Bessie would be started on the laundry soon.

"In the kitchen, your Mom's on the phone!"

Beth dropped her bag and ran through to the kitchen phone. "She wants to speak to you," Bessie said, handing her the handset.

"Hi, Mom?" Beth said down the line.

"Beth, honey, how are you!"

"I'm fine thanks, Mom, how are you and Dad?"

"Oh, we're all right - same as always. How are things really? Bessie says you've been much happier lately - that you've been making some friends?" Joey's voice was concerned, she wanted her daughter to enjoy the summer and start to put the past behind her.

"Well, one friend. I haven't quite made it into plurals yet."

"Tell her who it is!" Bessie hissed from behind the coffeepot. She'll never believe it!"

Sighing, Beth turned her attention back to the phone. "Bessie says I have to tell you who it is. Well, his name's Jackson Witter if that means anything to you, and yes it is a 'he' and no we're just friends."

"Jackson Witter?" Her mother's voice sounded more than surprised. "Pacey's son? What's he doing in Capeside? I thought they lived in California."

"They do. I guess he's just hanging out here for a while, same as me."

"Parents got sick of him too?" Joey said jokingly.

"His dad at least - I don't think his Mom's in the picture."

"Oh."

"We've just been hanging out a little, mom, its nothing to stress out over."

"I'm not, Beth, I'm just surprised that's all. But I'm glad you've got someone your own age to talk to. I never met Jackson but I've heard that he's a really nice boy."

"I've heard that Pacey's really nice too," Beth added. "But not from you. How come you never told me about him, mom?"

"Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Look, I have to go, Bee, I have a meeting in the city in an hour. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Sure," Beth said, disbelievingly. "Whatever you say. Will you be able to make it down here at all, Mom? You said last time you were going to try."

"Yes, I've been rearranging some things, and I should be able to come for a week or so at the end of the summer, can you hold on until then, hon?"

"I guess I can manage, Auntie Bessie is really kind," Beth said, for the benefit of her aunt who was eavesdropping on the other side of the kitchen. "What about dad?"

"He'll be away on a trip from next week."

"Again."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Beth I really must go, I'll call you later okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Mom, bye."

Beth hung up the phone and stared ahead of her slightly. It looked like she wouldn't be able to get the truth out of her mother about Pacey Witter until they were face to face. It was too easy to dodge questions on the phone.

"Hey, daydreamer, get an apron on and start helping me clear up!" Bessie threw a dishcloth at her, breaking into her thoughts.

------------------------

Later, when they had finished the morning chores at the B&B, they sat out on the porch together.

"Why doesn't mom want to talk about Pacey Witter, Aunt Bessie? Surely all that stuff between them happened years ago?"

Bessie took a long sip of coffee and pondered her reply. "I don't know exactly, dear. I suppose she hasn't really seen Pacey much since she finished college. She moved to Boston, he went west. And there were so many problems between her and Dawson and Pacey. I guess it all had a pretty deep effect on her."

"But they were together for what, a year, I think you said? And they were seventeen? I'm that age now. It's so long ago - it can't still hurt to talk about, can it?"

"Oh, I don't know, Beth. Ask your mother. I thought you guys were pretty open about this sort of stuff?"

"We are, that's why I'm so surprised she never told me anything. Especially after … well, Scott."

"Your old boyfriend?" Bessie asked gently.

"Yes. It was … well it was hard a lot of the time, and mom was so cool … Anyway, it doesn't matter I guess."

"Are you going to the beach again tomorrow?"

"Yes I think so," Beth said, glad for the change of subject. "I bit of fun does you good I reckon."

--------------------------

"Catch the football, catch the football, catch the FOOTBALL!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How can you miss that? I'm stood eight feet away and it's the size of a melon! How can you miss that kind of target?!"

"God, give it a rest!"

Beth picked up the football and threw it hard at Jackson's middle. He dodged it narrowly. 

"Oh, _now_ you can throw!"

"Why do all your games involve throwing objects? Don't you get bored of the monotonous rhythm of your life?"

"Don't get testy with me, just because you have no hand-eye co-ordination. I expect you're a crap driver as well."

"You're a male chauvinist pig."

"Hey, what-ya-gonna-do?"

Beth flopped down onto the ground, staring at the blue expanse in front of them. Jackson put the football away, then sat down beside her. 

"Is there a game you _are_ good at?"

The blue eyes looked at him piercingly. He almost winced. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Is there something you'd rather do instead of throwing objects around?"

"I like swimming," she said, indicating the water in front of them.

Jackson shivered. "Looks freezing."

"All the better. Washes the cobwebs away."

"Still need to get rid of them, huh?" he said lightly.

"I don't think they'll ever go away," she whispered. Then she looked at him, trying to smile. "How about yours?"

"Oh, all gone," he gave a careless shrug. She looked disbelieving at him. "Okay, until I think about having to go back to school at the end of the summer, and then I just want to go and throw myself off the nearest cliff."

She smiled. "Both hopeless then. Sounds like we both need a swim."

"I'll do you a deal" he said, grinning, "I'll go swimming with you, if you go to the cinema with me tonight. I only ever see you in daylight, I'm beginning to think you're a werewolf."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Witter?" She stared.

"Good God no!" He gasped, laughing. "I want all my body parts in tact, thank you very much. No, I am merely suggesting that we do another monotonous teenage type-thing that no doubt will bore your highly cultured mind stupid, but that might pass the time for a few hours. Please help me," he said, his voice changing to a little squeak like a child trapped down a well. "Please don't make me spend another evening alone with Dougie, I'll kill him!" He added in his own voice.

Beth laughed. 

"You wouldn't want murder on your hands would you? A murder you could have prevented, another senseless young life wasted in the American prison system - "

" - Alright!" Said Beth, clapping a hand over his mouth to make his stop. He carried on mumbling through it until she said, "I'll go to the damn movies with you, okay!" He was finally silent. "God, you're wheedlesome! Yes, I'll go, so now can we have a swim?"

He nodded, her hand still over his mouth. She pulled it away. He was smiling. "Great!"

He jumped to his feet and started for the water, "First one in has to buy popcorn!" He shouted.

"Oh dear God," Beth said aloud, shaking her head. Then she dropped her things and started sprinting towards him.

-----------------------

To their surprise they both enjoyed the film. They didn't even have an argument over which one to go and see.

"Well, that's a first," Jackson said, dumbstruck.

"Yes," Beth agreed. "And now we don't have anything to talk about. I assumed we spend the rest of the evening arguing whether it was good or bad. But we both though it was crap."

"Yeah, dumb Hollywood film."

"I thought you'd like all that kind of stuff."

"What, mindless bubblegum, happy-ever-after crap?"

"Well, not exactly, but I wouldn't have thought you were the type to go and see foreign movies with subtitles either."

"You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" His voice sounded hurt.

"No! Jackson, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I guess you're kind of right," he said in an off-hand voice. "I only went to stuff like that because my ex-girlfriend was into it. So what if I got into it too - I only went in the first place because it sounded like a porn movie."

Beth couldn't resist a smile but she didn't let Jackson see it. He was in a rare serious mood, and she found herself not wanting to aggravate him.

"I guess she figured me for a fraud all along." He laughed. A painful, self-deprecating laugh. "I must be stupid to have thought she really cared for me. How dumb was I, acting like we were love's young dream when all along she's playing me for a fool. My best friend too! No, maybe I am exactly what you think, Beth."

"No," she said sharply. Turning him to face her. "You're so much, Jackson, so much of so many things. I don't know you at all. You annoyed me the first time we met, but for all that you're the only person I've ever met that is never offended by my sarcasm, or can't give as good as he gets. You've met me every step of the way and now I find that I'm trying to keep up with you. 

You've entertained me and been my friend for the last four weeks, when I've been so miserable and such awful company. You didn't have to do that, Jackson and if I were you, I'd have left me well alone by now. I'm not good at saying things like this, Jackson, but I am grateful to you. That you've stuck around, for saying stupid things all day. You've been the best thing about this whole town."

Jackson looked slightly taken aback. "Normally I never get a civil word out of you and now you throw that lot at me! I'm stunned."

Beth shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. She hadn't meant to say all those things but somehow, hearing about Jackson's ex-girlfriend she had felt that she had to say them. He didn't deserve to have his self-esteem kicked so low. "Yeah well, I guess I feel nicer in the evenings."

"Not a werewolf after all, hey?"

They smiled at each other. 

Since leaving the movie house they had been wondering about in no particular direction, but now Jackson steered them in the direction of Beth's house. The night was over. As they reached the gate, Jackson slowed a little and turned to Beth.

"I should really thank you, for what you said before, it was amazing. You're a pretty great person yourself, Beth Andersson, and you don't deserve to be so unhappy."

"Jackson…" she began, uncomfortably.

"It's okay" he held a hand up to silence her, then rested it on her shoulder. "I know you don't want to talk about it, I just want you to know that I've come to care about you, Beth, and I want you to be happy. And, and, if I can do anything to make that easier for you, you just have to ask."

Beth felt slightly breathless. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I think it's enough - just - just to be friends and have some fun."

"Okay," he said. But he didn't move, his hand didn't move from her shoulder.

"Okay," she said but she didn't stop staring at him, with deep blue eyes searching his brown ones. 

"Well, goodnight then" he said.

"Goodnight."

He leant down to kiss her on the cheek. As his lips touched her skin he felt her whole body jolt with some kind of emotion. He couldn't resist moving to her lips, to see what the response there would be. 

She felt him moving to kiss her properly, but she didn't let herself think. Just as she hadn't let herself think about him every morning at the beach, in a bathing costume or pretending to wrestle with her. She didn't want to be attracted to him but if she didn't think about it…

She was responding. Her arms went up around his neck and he gripped her waist with his hands. She felt so warm and so perfect. Her lips were so soft, so tender. It was the opposite of the scorching remarks he normally received from them. It felt so right … like the proper resolution to all those arguments. The proper way to make up… Eventually he broke gently away from her, struggling to get his breath back.

Her eyes stayed closed for a minute, her hands fell back down to her sides. Jackson took a step away from her, waiting. Her eyes opened and she stared at him. 

"What the hell was that?"

He was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Huh?"

"You kissed me!"

"And you kissed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Beth swung her way through the gate and closed in on Jackson. "I can't believe this. I said I just wanted a friend, I'm not interested in anything else. I've had it with relationships and I don't believe in romance. I can't believe you took advantage of me like this!"

Jackson stared at her, his brain not fully processing what was happening. "Took advantage of you? _You kissed me back!_ I don't take advantage of girl's okay. You're the one who started it all, saying all that stuff to me. I'm the best thing in Capeside, remember?"

"Well the rest of this town must be a real dump then," she said nastily. "I said all that to try and cheer you up - and instead you do this! I really don't believe it! Goodbye Jackson!" She said and stormed up the path into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"You kissed me back!" Jackson shouted at the door, then after a few minutes of bewildered staring, he stormed back in a rage to his own house, doing the usual twenty-minute walk in ten.

"What the hell was that all about?" he thought to himself desperately.

______________________________________________________________

To be continued - Please Read/Review (pretty pretty please…) 


	4. That Settles It

Part Four 

-------------

Disclaimer: The beginning of this may resemble some scenes from Season 3's Neverland episode.  This is intentional.  I'm not trying to steal or copy – its an homage!

-------------

"You going to eat that?"

Beth prodded the pancakes with her fork.  "No, I guess not," she said, handing the plate to her aunt.  

"What _is_ the matter with you today?" Bessie asked her niece.  "Why didn't you go to the beach with Jackson this morning?  Is that why you are in such a bad mood?"

Beth snorted.  "Hell no!  And just so you know, I don't intend to go to the beach with Jackson another morning this summer!"

Bessie was surprised.  "But for heaven's sake why?"

-----------

"Because I doubt she'll ever speak to me again!"  Jackson answered.

"What did you do?"  Doug asked his nephew, bewildered.

Jackson looked down, pushing his cereal round the bowl.  

"I kissed her," he mumbled.

"Sorry?"  

"I kissed her," he said louder, looking up.  "I lost my head, put my hands round her waist and kissed her!" he almost shouted.

----------

"Oh, is that all!"

"Bessie!" Beth shrieked.  "He _kissed_ me!  For no reason at all!  After I thought I could trust him!"

"And what did _you_ do?"

----------

"She kissed me back, Doug!  She did!  But now she hates me for it.  So what am I supposed to do about it?"

He looked up at his uncle, who had a smile lurking about his mouth.  

"Jackson, don't worry.  You said she kissed you back – that means she does like you, whatever she said afterwards.  But something must be holding her back.  Maybe you should talk to her about it."

---------

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Bessie suggested.  

"Talk to Jackson?"

"Yes.  Beth, this boy is your only friend in this whole town, and before this happened he was a good friend.  It's only fair that you talk to him about this.  If you don't want to get involved with him, then he'll respect your wishes.  But if you do…"

"I do not!  I definitely do not!"

"Then you have to make that clear," said Bessie firmly.  "Don't let one little kiss ruin your summer, dear."

--------------------------------

Beth heard a stereo coming from the garage of the house.  She followed the noise until she found the door.  

The theme from Rocky was blaring out through the speakers as Jackson repeatedly hit the punch bag in front of him with repeated force.

"Ahem!" Beth cleared her throat loudly.

Jackson, with his back to her stopped immediately and swung round, grabbing the swinging punch bag as he did so.

Beth raised her eyebrows.

Jackson hurried to the stereo and turned the music off.  

"Its not as bad as you think – honestly.  That was the _radio_, that song just happened to come on…" he recovered himself slightly.  "What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you'd never speak to me again after what happened."

"Well, that was my plan.  But then Bessie pointed out that the summer is only half way through and maybe if we talk, then we can be adult about this."

Jackson started unwrapping the protective bandages on his hands.  "Sure," he was surprised she had made the first move.

"So," she began, starting to pace a little, "just to recap, last night, we went out – after _agreeing_ that it wasn't a date – and then you kissed me, therefore breaking the agreement by instigating date-like behaviour.  So I think that if you just apologise…"

"Whoah!" Jackson held up his hand.  "This is your idea of being adult?  Apportioning blame to me?"

"… And if you promise that it won't happen again …"

"You kissed me back!  You could have stopped me any time!  There's no way I'm taking all the blame for this – I didn't _force_ myself on you."

"You're not implying this is my fault?"  Beth snapped suddenly, her reasonable tone disappearing.

Jackson was incredulous.  "It's not anybody's fault woman!  We just… kissed each other.  If you don't want it to happen again it won't, but I'm not going to apologise for something we both enjoyed!"

"I did not enjoy it!"

"Oh no?" It was Jackson that raised his eyebrows this time.  He began to pace slowly towards her.

Beth moved backwards a little, but there was just the wall behind her.  

"Why don't you prove it?"

"What… what do you mean?"

He was very close now.  He spoke quietly.  "I'll do you a deal.  I promise never to kiss you again or even do so much as brush up against your arm in future, if …"

"If what?"  She asked clearly.

"If you let me kiss you once more."  He was barely ten centimetres away from her but he hadn't touched her.  "I'll kiss you just once, and if you can swear, honestly, that you didn't feel a thing, then I'll take the blame and this whole thing'll be over."

"You know, Jackson, even for you, that's a pretty dumb idea."  She said.

"Yeah, well," he said breezily, "I think I like it better than your "let's make everything Jackson's fault" idea."

"Do you?"

"MmHmm," he had placed both hands either side of her against the wall.  "Shall we try it?"

Beth felt her breath going irregular.  Then some part of her brain, the one that wasn't connected to the rational-thought neurons, said "umm… okayyy-Mmm-www! – "

She had barely got her reply out before Jackson moved in on her so quickly he took her breath away.  He grabbed her hips and slammed her body into his, his mouth locked onto hers.  He leaned into her hungrily and it was only a minute before she responded.  Opening her mouth so he could devour her further.  

Next thing he knew, Beth had turned them both around and was pushing his body hard against the wall.  Once she had him pinned there, she kissed him back with more passion than he could ever have expected.

"God!" Jackson whispered, as they both paused for breath.  "You're so beautiful!"  His hands were running over her hair, Beth took a step backwards.

"TRYING HARDER!" Suddenly the stereo started blasting out the Rocky theme again.  They both jumped.  

"I thought you said it was on the radio?"  Beth asked confusedly as the stereo blared out, she couldn't think straight.  

Jackson tried to get the music to stop, then just slammed into the tape deck with his hand.  The music stopped straight away as a tape popped out, the film all mangled.  

"It _was_ on the radio… the day I copied it.  I just didn't want you to think I was universally lame."

Beth didn't reply.  Jackson looked round, her eyes were shut and she was massaging her temples.

"What no come back, Andersson?  That one was a gift!" he called out brightly.  "Or perhaps you would like to just carry on from where we were?" he added softly, making his way over to her.

Beth put out her hands to ward him off.

"No, Jackson – I have to go."

"Go?  You can't go!"

"I can – I, I have to.  I'm really sorry I've led you on, but there's no way in the world this thing can go anywhere, and trust me, you don't want it to!"

"You don't know what I want!" he told her.

"Damn it, Jackson!  I know what's best for us!  You don't want to get hurt again – not by me, and that's exactly what will happen.  Believe me, its all for the best."

She wouldn't look at him.  She ran out of the garage before Jackson could stop her.  He just stared after her, bewildered.

------------------

He found her later, by the docks, sitting alone.

"He-ey, Loser."

"Hey, _Rocky_."

"Funny."

"You said it, Big Guy."

He sat down next to her; relieved she was even talking to him.  

"So can I ask you something?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Okay, he was wrong.

"Well I do!"

"Jackson!" She made as if to leave, but he raised a hand in surrender.

"Okay!  We won't talk about it.  Though I don't know what we will talk about."

"We could just sit here?"

They sat for a few minutes both watching the water, afraid to look at each other; both intensely aware there were only a few centimetres between them.

"I must be pretty repulsive," Jackson said after a while.

"Huh?" Beth turned to look at him at last.

"I've kissed you twice and both times you've run away from me screaming."

"Way to go at not talking about it, Jackson, that was almost five minutes there."

"I'm not talking about _it_, I'm talking about me."

"You're talking about us kissing, if that's not _it_, then what is?"

"_It_ is not us kissing, _it_ is why you've run away both times.  _It_ is why you think either of us will get hurt if we carry on kissing.  _It_ is why you are scared out of your skin by just a kiss."

"I said I don't want to discuss it!"

"Beth!  I haven't been searching the entire town all evening so we can sit here and admire the view!"  Jackson took her hand.  "There's something eating away at you that's stopping you doing things you want to do – just talk about it, it might help!"

"You're very confident that you are something that I want."

"Considering you keep running away when I kiss you, then yeah, I guess I am.  But I felt it today, Beth.  I felt you kiss me back, I felt you respond.  You caught fire the same way I did.  I don't know about you, but I've never felt that way before from just a kiss.  And I can't just give up on that feeling without knowing the reason why!"

"I told you the reason why, Jackson, I'll hurt you!" Beth's voice was chokey, and she was looking away.  When Jackson turned her face towards him there were tears in her eyes.

He used his sleeve to wipe them away.  His voice now was sympathetic and low.  "What's the matter, Beth?  Tell me what's wrong."

Beth gulped, but the tears kept coming in a steady flow.  "I know I'll hurt you, because I hurt everyone.  I haven't been able to keep a guy interested for over a year.  I'm too high maintenance," she gave a wry laugh.

"But you've had problems – your friend that died?"

Beth laughed; it was a horrible sound, like a wounded animal.  "He was my boyfriend too, once.  Oh, not when he died, no then I might have been able to help him.  No, I just dumped him, did just enough to push him over the edge!"

Jackson was shaking his head.  "No, no… Beth, its not your fault that he killed himself."

"You think?  That's not what he wrote in his suicide note …  Said everything was my fault, I'd ruined his life."

"Beth!" Jackson was visibly shocked.  "That's terrible!  I can't believe anyone would do that!"  He grabbed her arms in a secure lock.  "Beth, you have to listen to me, it wasn't your fault!  Those suicide guys – they're selfish right?  They're too locked into their own problems to see straight.  They don't understand the pain they'll cause by hurting themselves … This guy, he probably thought no-one cared about him, that this would be a way to get back at you somehow, but that doesn't mean it was true.  You can't keep on torturing yourself!"

Beth was shaking, but she looked up at Jackson.  "Why are you doing this?  You should be running a thousand miles away from me.  Look at me!"

"You look pretty good from where I'm sitting."

"You're a good liar," she said.

"Beth," he took hold of her firmly, "I'm not lying.  Ever since the first day I saw you, I've thought you were beautiful.  Okay, I hated your guts, but I still liked the look of you."

Her face threatened to smile.  

"Now that I know you better, I see there is so much too you worth caring about.  You're not just beautiful, but funny, quick, intelligent – and you look great in a swimsuit!"

"Oh dear God," Beth managed to grunt.

"That's more like it," Jackson smiled.  "But you're a tough nut to crack, and you're hurting, but that's why you need me.  I don't break so easily – the Witter's are made of strong stuff ya know?  And I want to be with you – however hard it may be."

"How could you possibly mean that?"

"I don't quite know.  Maybe it was love at first sight or something, but you've turned my heart around, Andersson.  When I arrived in Capeside I thought I would be miserable for ever, but now when I compare my feelings for my ex-girlfriend to those I feel for you, they're nothing.  Nothing.  Just from two kisses and a lot of arguing."

Beth really was smiling now, and looking at him with swollen beautiful eyes.  "You like the arguing."

He grinned at her, "Yes I do, yes I do."

She leaned into him then, and kissed him.  So sweetly and softly that, just for a minute, Jackson felt the whole universe click into place around them.

"So do I," she whispered.  Then settled herself so that she was leaning against him, and he drew his arms around her.

"You know, you never did apologise for blocking my car in that day," he said lightly.

"Why should I?"  She asked, twisting herself round slightly.

"You were in the wrong."

"But if I hadn't blocked you in, we would never have met.  Do you want you to be sorry about that?"

He grinned stupidly down at her, shaking his head.  "See this, this is sweet.  I can't get used to you saying things like that…"

She silenced him with a kiss.

____________________________________________________________

To be continued…  Please Read/Review.  To everyone that has already done so – you are lovely people and nice things should happen to you.  AnnaP xx


	5. Old faces

Part Five 

-------------------

"Jackson?  Jackson, are you there?"

Doug Witter heard giggling coming from the den.  Sighing, he grabbed the phone and started to walk down to the basement.

"Just a minute, Pace," he spoke into the phone.  

Opening the den door Doug saw a young dark-haired girl lying on the old sofa underneath his nephew being tickled mercilessly.

"Help me!" She cried out in between her giggles.  "Oh, Officer Witter, please – I'm being tickled to death!"

"Your father is on the phone, Jackson," his Uncle told him.

"Oh, alright," Jackson climbed down off of Beth and went to pick up the phone from Doug.  "You hold her down till I get back," he said as he took the handset.  Doug looked down at Beth and then looked so uncomfortable that she burst out laughing.  Jackson grinned at her as Doug hurried out of the room.

"Yo, Dad!" he called into the phone.

"Jackson?" He heard his father's voice down the line.  "You're not too busy for a word with the old man?"

He could tell his dad had heard much of what had just gone on.  

"Nothing that I can't finish later," he said grinning.   Beth threw a cushion at him.  Jackson made his way back up into the main house.  Doug had retreated to the kitchen.

"You know when you'll be coming down here yet?" he asked his father hopefully.

"Well, boy, today is your lucky day.  I just finished my last job this morning, so I should be in Capeside in a couple of days.  We can get in some recreational sailing before the big race."

"That's great dad, really.  I can't wait to see you.  And it's about time I got out into a boat again.  Dougie really doesn't know the first thing!"

"Yeah, son, I know," Pacey laughed.  "But are you sure you're going to have time for a bit of father-son bonding?  Sounds like you've been pretty busy with this new girl?  Doug says you haven't had any time for decoupage for ages!"

"I know.  What have I been thinking of?"  Jackson pretended to sound remorseful.  "Spending time with a beautiful girl, or making homemade handicrafts with Uncle Doug?  Why, oh why did I choose the girl?"

His father laughed at the other end.  "What did you say her name was again?"

"Beth.  Beth Andersson.  I want you to meet her, Dad.  You'll like her, I know.  You always like my girlfriends," he added.

"Hey, what can I say?  You inherited my great taste in women!"

"Yeah, whatever, father.  Just don't do anything that'll end me up in therapy, okay?  But anyway, I had to tell you something.  Beth's been getting at me for forgetting to tell you."

"Nagging already, huh?  You really are caught.  So what's the big news, junior?  You're not engaged already?"

"No, something you might find more interesting.  Turns out you knew Beth's mother pretty well."

"Knew her?  Or _knew _her?"  Witter Sr asked.

"Oh, the latter, I think.  Her mother is Joey Potter.  Dad?"

There was no reply from the other end of the phone for a few minutes.  Jackson guessed that maybe he should have been less flippant with his information giving.  But why?

"You still there, Dad?"

"Er … yeah, son, sorry, that was kind of out of nowhere there."

"I didn't mean to shock you, Pop.  I figured it wouldn't be that big a deal now.  Uncle Doug said you went out together in high school."

"Yeah, yeah we did," Pacey pretended to laugh.  "Why would it be a big deal?  It all happened years ago.  So… is Beth in Capeside with her mother or… "

"Oh no, no.  Her mom's back in Boston with her dad."

"Right, yeah, of course.  With her dad.  Okay then, well no problem.  I'll see you in a couple of days, I guess, Jackson, take care of yourself."

"Yeah see you soon, Dad."

"Bye son."

Weird, Jackson thought as he hung up the phone.

------------------

"In what way weird?" Beth asked as she mixed up salad for Doug.

"He was acting funny, that's all.  As soon as I mentioned your Mom."

Beth shrugged.  "Maybe he's still not over her yet,"

"Oh pleeease," Jackson begged.  "This is years ago.  Before he even met my mom, or your mom met your dad."

"That's it!" Beth suddenly lit up.  "Maybe our parents had one last fling and we're really brother and sister!  _That_ would make your dad act weird."

Beth was grinning evilly.  Jackson just laughed nervously.  "That couldn't be true, could it?  Uncle Doug?"

"Well, I guess it's plausible I suppose.." Doug mused.  Then, seeing the look on his nephew's face added, "And a hundred per cent wrong, Jackson."

"But how can you be so sure?" 

"Because my mom was in Europe for two years," Beth told him.

"And Pacey wasn't.  Don't panic, Jackson – you two are NOT related!"

"Yeah, chill, bro!" Beth slapped him on the back.  

"I hate you!" Jackson said, turning round.  

Beth laughed.  

"Aww, diddums!" She kissed him on the nose.

"Get off!" he mumbled, trying not to grin.

--------------------

Jackson handed Beth her coffee.

"You owe me 50 cents." He told her.

"You're going to make me pay the difference?  Man, and they say chivalry is dead!"

"Guess they're right," Jackson smirked, holding out his hand for the change.  

She slammed it into his palm.  

"If you do come and visit me in Boston like you say, remind me not to pay _anything_ for you.  Not so much as a cup of coffee.  When does your Dad's train get in anyway?"

"About twenty minutes.  It was delayed at the airport.  Thanks for coming with me to meet him."

"That's okay," Beth sipped her coffee, smiling to herself.  "It's a good opportunity to meet my real father at last."

"Shut up!" 

They leaned against the car, side by side.

"Do you realise what day it is today?" Jackson asked.

Beth thought for a minute.  

"Wednesday?"

"No-oh – "

" – It's not Wednesday?"

"Yes, of course it's Wednesday," Jackson said impatiently, "but it's also our anniversary."

Beth nearly choked on her sip of coffee.  "Anniversary?  We've only been going out five minutes!"

"Three weeks," Jackson corrected her.  "It's three weeks today actually."

"Oh," Beth said off-handedly.  "Where's my present then?"

"Huh?"  

"My anniversary present, where is it?"

"Oh, um, here – " Jackson leaned across and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  

"That's a pretty crappy present," Beth said afterwards.  "Not exactly a necklace from Tiffany's was it?"

"Tch!" was all Jackson said as he leaned back against the car.

Then Beth reached up and put both hands around his face, drawing him to her.

"Happy anniversary!" she whispered, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

-------------------------

"Jackers!"

Pacey Witter pulled his son into a bear hug as they met outside Capeside station.

"God, have I missed you son!  Though I have to say, I've had more freedom in the fridge of late, without you around!"

Jackson grinned broadly at his father.  "I've missed you too, Dad, it's great you could get down here at last!"

"I was afraid at one point you wouldn't make it through the summer but you seem to be enjoying yourself more these days!"

Jackson grinned, "And I want you to meet the reason why.  Beth?"  She shyly walked over to the two of them, "Beth, this is my father, Pacey Witter, Dad, this is Beth."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Witter!" Beth held out a hand.

Pacey shook hands, looking carefully at the girl. Joey's daughter of all people.

"You too, Beth.  I've heard so much about you, it's good to finally meet you."

He was staring, and he knew it.  Suddenly, realising the strange looks he was getting, he smiled at his son and Beth. 

 "I'm sorry, Beth, don't think I'm some lecherous old man type – not yet anyway!  It's just that you do look so very much like your mother!  Apart from your eyes… But … wow."

"Okay, Dad thanks for freaking us all out there!"  Jackson patted his father on the back.

Pacey grinned at his son, back to his old self immediately.  "Apologies, Jackers!  I'm just so proud my little boy has found himself a itle witle girlfriend at last!"

Pacey pinched his son's cheeks.  Jackson tried to push him off.  Beth smiled at them both.

"C'mon guys, I'm starving.  I hope Dougie's been slaving away all morning on the stove in honour of his little bro!"

"You know Dougie!" Jackson grinned.  "Any excuse to wear an apron!"

They walked together to the car.

-------------------  

"Welcome home, Pacey!" Doug Witter hugged his brother affectionately.  "Boy, am I glad you're here!  It's about time you stopped leaving your responsibilities at my door!"

"What do you mean?"  Pacey exclaimed.  "Jackson's no trouble.  He's just like his father!"

"Exactly," Doug replied sarcastically.  

"Pacey!" A woman's voice came out of the shadows.

"Bessie?"  Pacey asked surprised.

"You got it!" She smiled, coming over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  "I came over looking for Beth, and Doug said she went with Jackson to meet you.  So I thought I'd wait and see you too!"

"Well thanks, Bessie, I appreciate the gesture!  How's the family?" Pacey added uncertainly.  

"Oh, you know, much the same as ever.  Alexander is doing great at his new job, Bodie … well, Bodie's been watching a lot of sports," Pacey grinned, "and Joey is doing really well, she's got another book out in the fall.  She and Erik are going over to Europe to promote it…"

"Ah, Erik, that's Joey's husband?"  

"Yep.  Beth's father.  Where are Jackson and Beth anyway?"

Pacey looked around then looked at Doug in surprise.  

"They were right behind me!"

Then suddenly the three heard noises from the porch.  

"For God's sake, Jackson!"

"What!  I didn't do it on purpose.  And stop laughing!  If you'd spent as much time watering and weeding and pruning those plants as I have this summer then you wouldn't find this very funny!"

Doug had rushed out the front door.  Bessie and Pacey following him saw the unfortunate sight of Doug's prize flowerbed thoroughly crushed by what looked like Pacey's suitcase.

"What the hell happened, Jackson?"  Pacey asked, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"I was trying to bring in your bags, but then I was … ah, _distracted_ by Beth and I accidentally dropped the suitcase over the steps onto – "

"My flowers!" Doug said miserably from the bed, holding up a crushed rose head in his hand.    

"And how exactly did Beth _distract_ you?"  Pacey asked his son innocently.

Jackson looked at his feet.  Beth looked at the sky.  Pacey simply chuckled loudly.

"Don't worry, Doug!"  Pacey called to his brother.  "You can't let a few geraniums stand in the way of true love!"

"Humph!" was heard from the flowerbed.  

"It's like history repeating itself, isn't it?"  Bessie said to Pacey as they walked back into the house.  "Those two out there could have been you and Joey that time I caught you … "

The rest of the words were lost as the door closed behind them.  But Jackson saw, turning to Beth, that she had a frown on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"You two!" Doug called from below.  "Down here.  NOW."

-------------------  

"I like your dad," Beth said as she and Jackson walked along their favourite stretch of beach at sundown that evening.  "He's cool, laid back.  It's always been just the two of you?"

"Pretty much.  I don't remember when my mom was there.  I've had the odd birthday card but she's not really a factor in my life."

"That must be strange."

"Not really.  That's just my life.  My dad's great – we're a team."

"You're very similar."

"You mean those rugged Witter looks?"

"Not exactly," she smiled.  "You do look kinda similar, but it's something else.  You're just … I don't know, alike."

"Great definition," he grinned.  

They walked along in silence for a while, hand in hand.  

"You know, my dad once told me about his first boat." Jackson began, looking out across the water.  "It was just some old heap of junk that he got cheap, and spent months doing up.  When he finally finished it, he sailed it the whole way down to Key West, with the girl of his dreams, he said."

Beth stirred slightly.  "Down to Key West?"  She asked.

"Yup!  Right the way along the coast.  Three months at sea with your favourite person in the world.  How good does that sound?"

"My mother said she did something like that once too," Beth said, almost to herself.  "Went sailing for a whole summer, risked all her friends by taking off with this guy she fell in love with.  The boat, what was its name..?"

"The True Love," they both said at once.

They stood and stared at each other for a minute.

"Our parents..." Beth whispered.

"Let's go find it," Jackson said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The True Love, let's go looking for it.  My dad said he lost it some time afterwards.  It went down in a storm around here somewhere.  We could go looking for the wreck."

Beth had pulled her hand away from Jackson.  "No, Jackson, no."

"Why not – so we might not find it, but it'd be fun to try!"

"I said no!"

"What's the matter?"  Jackson asked confused.

"It's too much!  I can't handle it all.  Now you want to go looking for their boat!  First it was the photos of our parents.  You said it yourself, Jackson, they looked just like us!  Then I start finding out all about this great love my mom once had that she never told me about.  Then your dad weird's out on the phone when you tell him about us.  Then Bessie starts saying we're just like Joey and Pacey.  Joey and Pacey!  That's all I've heard this summer, Jackson!  Never you and me!  Jackson and Beth, not once.  Just Joey and Pacey did this, your parents did that."

"And so what?  This is our parents' hometown!  No one knows us here.  Of course they're going to talk about them."

"But it's getting in the way of us, Jackson!  Don't you see?"

"No," he said, "I don't see that.  We're fine, we're great."

"My mother's coming down next week, Jackson.  What's going to happen then?  She'll have to meet your dad.  What if they still have feelings for one another?  What if that's why they are acting so strangely?"

"That's a lot of 'what if's', Beth," Jackson said steadily.  "And all that stuff doesn't matter.  We've got a good basis for us, that's what matters."

Beth laughed derisively. "Oh yeah, a great basis.  We live on opposite sides of the country and our parent's used to be in love with one another.  It's every teenager's dream."

"How about that we make each other happy?  That we make each other laugh?  That you're the first person to put a smile on my face since – "

" – Don't, Jackson, just don't," Beth pleaded.  "I can't do this right now."

"What does that mean?" he asked angrily.

"I need time to think, Jackson.  I need time to see if this is going to work out.  Let's not see each other for a few days.  Spend some time with your dad."

She was walking away.

"Beth, please, let's talk about it first!"

She kept walking.  She looked like she might be crying_.  Good_.  Jackson watched until she was out of sight completely.    

"_Crap_!" he said, kicking a hand pebble with all his might.

___________________________________________________________

To be continued… Please read/review dear readers!


	6. You're History!

__

Part Six

----------------

"Mom!"

"Beth!" 

Joey Andersson ran up to her daughter and gave her a great big hug. 

"I can't believe you're really here at last!" Beth felt almost like crying.

"Hey," Joey rubbed her daughter's shoulders comfortingly. "I'm pleased I could finally get here. I've really missed you, Beth! Home just isn't the same without you around."

"Or Dad," Beth added.

"Yes … well, you know what his business trips are like!"

They started to walk up the path together towards the B&B.

"How's Jackson?" Joey asked smiling. "Bessie said you're inseparable lately."

"We_ were_ inseparable. I haven't seen him for a week." Beth said shortly.

"Oh, Beth, why?"

Beth shrugged – now wasn't the time. "We had a stupid argument, but it's nothing. He's just been busy with his dad."

Joey stopped in her tracks. 

"His dad? Pacey?"

Beth sighed. "Yeah Pacey. Pacey Witter. He's come back so he and Jackson can enter the boat race."

"Oh," her mother replied, starting to walk again. "I haven't seen him for years."

-------------------

Pacey Witter threw his son a soda and opened his own. 

"So you're not going to see Beth today?" He asked lightly, taking a sip.

"No," Jackson said.

Pacey leaned lazily against the outside of the boat, watching Jackson securing the rope.

"Don't you think she wants to see you? You haven't seen her for over a week."

"Nope."

"And might there be a reason for that?"

Silence. Pacey went over and grabbed the rope from Jackson's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Cut your old man some slack here, Jackson," he began. "You've been like a bear with a sore head all week but you haven't said one word about it. I know it's got something to do with Beth – so tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Jackson sighed in resignation. He would have to say something.

"I told you – we argued."

"Yes, you did. What did you argue _about_?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me. Honestly, son, I won't judge you – whatever it is. You know that."

"Okay" Jackson slammed down his drink. "If you really want to know, we argued about you."

Pacey was truly surprised. "Me? Have I offended Beth in some way? You should have told me, Jackson…"

Jackson realised his father was honestly upset that he might have hurt Beth's feelings so he wasn't as harsh as he intended when he told him,

"She doesn't dislike you, Dad, really. She liked you, but unfortunately so did her mother which is the real problem here."

"What are you talking about?" Pacey asked.

"Beth can't handle the fact that my father and her mother once went out. And it's been pretty weird for us being in Capeside together – nearly every street corner turns out to have some Pacey and Joey story attached to it. And it's not going to get any easier now her mother's back in town."

"Joey's here?" Pacey asked, surprised again.

"Yeah," Jackson sighed. "She was due yesterday. Things are just going to get weirder for Beth and I, especially … "Jackson paused and looked carefully at his father. "Especially if there's still something between you two."

Pacey looked at his son, incredulous. 

"Something between us?" He laughed. "After twenty years?"

"Dad, we both know how strange you acted on the phone when I told you who Beth was. And Joey reacted similarly according to Beth. The whole thing's a big mess."

"And that's what's really happened between you and Beth?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah," Jackson grunted.

"Ah," said Pacey.

"Yes, indeed 'Ah', " said Jackson.

-------------------

Pacey smiled as he found her, sitting out on Bessie's porch with her back towards him.

"Hey, Potter," he said softly, pausing as she turned around.

Joey didn't reply for a moment, just looking at him instead.

"Hello, Pacey Witter," she said eventually, smiling at him.

He grinned and walked over to her. Joey stood up and they hugged for a long moment. Pacey kissed her on the cheek.

"You look great, Jo," he said sweetly.

"Thank you," Joey smiled. "You were always good at saying that and sounding like you mean it."

"I do mean it! You're still beautiful, Joey Potter and you still don't realise it, do you?"

"God help me when I do! It's good to see you again, Pacey," she said, sitting back down and gesturing that he should do the same. "How long has it been?"

"A very long time," Pacey sighed. "Yes, indeed, but things have gone well for you? Work, marriage and everything?"

"It's … well, yeah, I guess they have. Don't get me wrong, thing's aren't perfect but they're … holding together."

"Good, that's good," Pacey said.

"Well, what about you? How's California treating you?"

"Oh well, it's very sunny, ya know?"

"Typical Pacey! How about life generally? Are you happy?"

"Sometimes," Pacey told her. 

They sat in silence for a while. Looking at each other, thinking about the past. 

Eventually Pacey broke the peace.

"So which one of us is going to bring it up first?" He asked.

"Bring what up?"

"Well, let me see, what's the most interesting thing concerning you and I that's happened in recent weeks. Hmm, could it be…. Our children? Our children and their burgeoning romance?"

Joey gave him the look. "You know, there's no need to be sarcastic."

"Yes there is, just to see you look at me like that again!" Pacey grinned.

"I haven't met Jackson yet. He and Beth seem to have fallen out or something. What's he like?"

"Jackson?" Pacey thought for a moment. How could he describe his son? "He's one of the good guy's, I think. He's really smart too, smarter than he let's on."

"Didn't he inherit anything from you?" Joey asked sweetly.

"Oh-ho! That's nice!" Pacey laughed. "Well, he seems to have got my taste in women at any rate. Your daughter has been running rings around him."

"That's my girl!"

"She's just like you, Joey. And just as beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure she gets it all from me. I was pleased when she told me about Jackson. She's … well, she's had a really hard time this last year or so and your son seemed to have really got her sparked up again. I haven't seen her like that in a long time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pacey nodded. "Jackson was pretty low as well. That's why I sent him here. Beth really worked some kind of magic on him. I've never seen him like that before."

"I really wish things hadn't gone wrong for them," Joey mused.

"Ah, yes, well, that's why I'm here really," Pacey said. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See Jackson told me why he and Beth argued, and I think we're duty bound to do something about it."

"Duty bound?"

"And I have an idea…"

----------------------

The race was in full swing. Pacey and Jackson were busy on board the She-Devil trying to stave off an attack from the Glum One who were tailing on them fast.

"Quick, Jackson!" Pacey shouted to his son. "Get that sail under control!"

Jackson leant nearly off the boat in order to turn it away onto a different tack.

"Yeah! That's got 'em!"

"Another twenty minutes or so," Pacey decided. "If we keep going like this, we should get a pretty good placing. Think Beth'll be cheering you on?"

"Somehow I doubt it. In fact, knowing Beth, she's probably joined the other boat."

"Well, that's not what Joey said." Pacey said innocently.

"Joey?" Jackson said sharply.

"Yeah, you know - Beth's mom?"

"I know who she is, Dad! You went to see her? Why didn't you tell me?"

Pacey looked indignant. "Last time I checked, I was the parent round here. And I don't really need your permission to go and visit an old friend." Then, he smiled at Jackson. "Relax, son. I know you're worried about us and any left over feelings we might have, but I can assure you on that score. Sure, we got down and dirty pretty quick but I think we've got it out of our system now."

He laughed out loud at the look of horror on his son's face.

"Jackson, I'm _kidding_."

"Well don't, that's _disgusting_."

Pacey moved to the end of the boat. "You deserved it."

Jackson glanced behind them. They were making good time. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Of course you can visit Joey whenever you want to. I guess it doesn't matter much anyway. Beth and I are over."

Pacey sighed at the dejected look on his son's face.

"Did I really teach you to accept defeat so easily? I'm wasn't entirely joking before. There really is nothing between Joey and I anymore. There hasn't been for twenty years. Jackson, maybe this situation is a little weird, but I've spoken with Joey and we both want you and Beth to be happy. If that means you two being together, then I for one can accept that."

"And you think she can?" Jackson asked uncertainly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But don't you think you should damn well get off your butt and _make_ her accept it?"

Jackson stared thoughtfully at the water. _Gotcha_, Pacey thought.

"I happen to know she's out there watching us right now. So the sooner we bring this baby home, the sooner you can confront her. So get round here and help me get us moving!"

-------------------

"Looks like they're moving up into second place!" Joey called out excitedly. 

Bessie clapped her hands and moved forward to get a better look. Beth looked at her shoes.

"Mom, I want to go."

"Beth, don't be stupid, the race is almost over!"

"I know, and I don't want to see Jackson. I'll meet you afterwards."

"Oh no, young lady, you're staying right here and you're going to talk to Jackson afterwards whether you like it or not. I promised Pacey."

"Pacey?"

"Yes. He told me why you and Jackson have fallen out. It's because of the situation between Pacey and I isn't it?"

"Mom, please, it's not your fault. It's just… it's too strange, it's freakin' me out in all honesty."

Joey sighed, and pulled her daughter back from the crowds. 

"Beth, listen to me. Okay, so I never spoke to you about Pacey before. Why? I don't know why. He was such an important person in my life, I don't know why I couldn't tell you about him."

"Maybe because he still is important to you?" Beth mumbled.

"No, sweetheart, no. Not in the way that you mean. Pacey will always be special to me, and for a long time - actually much longer than we were together - I thought he was the one. But my feelings for Pacey were always mixed up with my feelings for Dawson Leery, and it was only later - when it was too late, I guess, that I realised what he really meant to me. He broke my heart, and it hurt for a long time."

"And now?"

"Now? It doesn't hurt anymore. Now there's you and Jackson, and there's no way in the world I would let myself jeopardise your happiness Beth. It feels right that you two like each other. And maybe you can make a better job of things than Pacey and I did. You deserve the chance to try. Forget about us, Beth, we're the past. You and Jackson are the future."

"But - "

"No buts!" Joey held up a finger. 

"They did it! Joey, Beth, they did it!" Bessie came excitedly to find them. "Pacey and Jackson came first! They cut up Tempus Fugit right at the end! Didn't you see it?"

"No! But then I think the best is yet to come." Joey smiled. "Where are the glorious winners?"

Beth felt herself being pulled against her will towards the quayside and towards the She-devil. She saw Doug Witter congratulating the boys on their win.

"All hail the conquering Witter-men!" Pacey was calling. Jackson didn't say anything. He had caught sight of Beth and just stood looking at her. Catching his eye, she gave him an awkward half-smile, then looked quickly away.

"How did it go?" Pacey whispered to Joey.

"Don't know," Joey whispered back. "You got time for a walk after?"

Then turning to Jackson, she paused slightly. It was almost like looking at a seventeen year old Pacey. 

"You must be Jackson?" She said at last. "I'm Joey."

-------------------

Pacey walked with Joey away from the crowds of people. 

"Well, at least we've given Dougie another trophy to keep shiny!" He said.

"You did really well in that race, Pacey. You and Jackson. It was great to finally meet him. He looks like you."

"Yeah, he does a bit."

There was a bit of an awkward silence. 

"You spoke to him?" Joey asked.

"About Beth? Yeah, I think I got through to him. But whether or not he can get through to Beth … "

"I know. I did my best. I hope they can work things out. But Beth can be quite timid about taking risks sometimes."

Pacey stopped suddenly. Looking about him, seeing the familiar scenery, walking along with Joey by his side.

"Did we do the right thing?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Encouraging them. I mean, will we really be able to handle it if they stay together. Being in-laws? After all this time?"

"They're not about to get married, Pacey!" Joey said incredulous.

He waved his hand impatiently. "You know what I mean."

She did. Joey sighed. Looking out on the water, thinking.

"We just have to agree, any uncomfortable-ness we keep to ourselves. We can discuss it between the two of us, but keep it from Beth and Jackson."

"Well, I'm feeling some right now." Pacey turned to her.

"Pacey please, don't."

"Joey, we have to. Just this once. The last time we saw each other we were about to get back together for God's sake!"

"Pacey I was still in college when that happened! It's over and done with!"

"I'm not going to try anything on, Joey. I know that we'll never get back together. You're married - happily or otherwise - and our children are involved. But don't tell me you didn't feel anything when you saw me again!"

Joey looked at him. Pacey Witter. Her first serious love. The guy she hadn't really got over until she met her husband. Okay he was older, she didn't know him now, and they were worlds apart but…

"Yes. Yes, I did feel something. A pang or whatever. And I've missed you. All these years, not seeing one another. I rarely see Dawson anymore but I know how to get hold of him. If Beth and Jackson getting together does nothing else, it's given me the chance to see you again."

Pacey smiled at her. The look he had always kept just for her. 

"C'mere," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe we can finally salvage our friendship out of all of this, huh? We've had a little time to cool off now?"

Joey laughed and put her arm through his as they started to walk again. 

"Why don't we give it a go?" She said.

-------------------

Jackson found her after the presentation ceremony, sitting at a quiet end of the docks.

She stood up when she saw him coming.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Jackson started. Seeing the blank look on her face he added, "for the race?"

"Oh, congratulations," she'd hardly given the race a second thought.

"I've missed you," he said, looking at her.

She turned away from him slightly, and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I know," she said sadly. "I've missed you too."

"You know, I'm leaving in ten days. When my dad flies back. I've said I'll go with him."

"Oh."

"Beth, I can't leave with things like this. I'm not going to just ignore you for another ten days and pretend nothing ever happened between us. After everything we've talked about! I told you several weeks ago that I wanted to be with you - however hard it would be. And I still do. Don't you?"

"Oh, Jackson, it's not that easy! I wish I could stop my feelings for you, but I can't. But it's just not going to work. There's too many things against us!"

"Well name them, and we'll see how many we've got."

"Well, how about distance? We live on opposite sides of the country!"

"We can visit each other! We can write, email, telephone. And think about it - final year at school, you won't be bothered by keeping dates every weekend. You can concentrate on your school work and have a boyfriend in the holidays - it's the ideal arrangement!"

"How about that we're both on the rebound and don't know if this'll last once we leave Capeside?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one."

"Then what about our parents?" Beth said slowly, facing him.

"They're history."

"Exactly." Beth agreed.

"Explain please?" Jackson said, confused.

"Haven't you been listening to everyone?" Beth asked earnestly. "We're just like them. The way we look, the way we argue, the way we fell for each other. And what happened to them? They broke up. Broke each other's hearts and didn't sort it out for twenty years. How do we know that history won't repeat itself with us?" 

Jackson did a long low whistle. "That's a brain teaser all right."

Beth stared at him. "Aren't you taking this even a bit seriously?"

He finally smiled at her. "Beth, listen to me. Life's too short. Yes, okay so things ain't perfect, but when are they? Do you know how lucky we are to have found each other in the first place? And as for our parents - I believe we make our own future. Who cares what happened to them? _Everyone_ can say what they want. Yes, we may look like them, yes we may argue like them but we're not them. And there's a real humdinger of a way to tell the difference."

"Oh? What's that then?" Beth asked uncertainly.

"I am _not_ my father. And I'm not in love with your mother - I'm in love with you."

Beth felt something thump hard deep in her chest. 

"You… you love me?"

"Utterly and completely, waves-crashing against rocks, orchestra's playing - the whole works. Beth Andersson I am gut-wrenchingly and heart-stoppingly in love with you."

Beth couldn't say anything. She couldn't hear herself think over the strangely loud thumping of her heart.

Jackson was staring at her, his eyes full of longing and hope. A huge rush of emotion threatening to take over all cognitive thought. But something was still registering. One message was slowly sneaking through. _She hasn't said anything._

Jackson walked over to her, and said to her, ever so softly;

"Don't you love me too?"

The pause was unendurable. A chasm seemed to open up at his feet at the thought that she might say no. All the noise of around them suddenly seemed to rush back into his ears so that he could hardly hear her low, sweet whisper, the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"God, yes."

And it was everything.

_________________________________________________

Finis. 

Need a little bit more? See part 7 to read the coda…


	7. Coda

Coda

-------------------

__

Capeside: One year later…

Beth Andersson stepped outside of the store chewing her candy bar. Not much had changed. It could almost have been twelve months previously. She shook her head in disbelief. 

"What the?" 

Walking over to her car, she realised that it had been blocked in. Someone had parked his or her car sideways behind hers, she couldn't move in any direction.

Smiling a little to herself, Beth walked up to the vehicle, leaning into the open window.

"Hey, braindead! You realise you're blocking three cars in?"

Jackson Witter turned to look at her, a grin spreading out across his features.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!"

She stepped back as he opened the door and climbed out. Standing opposite her, he nodded his head in greeting. 

"Hey, Andersson."

"Hey, Witter," she said quickly.

"What ya doin' in this neck of the woods?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, sight-seeing. Holiday-ing," she told him breezily. "My boyfriend invited me on a pre-college road trip this summer, for some reason he thought this little hamlet would be a romantic place to start."

"Sounds like you've got one heck of a boyfriend there, if you ask me," Jackson said in his best Deputy-Doug voice.

"Oh, he's all right I suppose," Beth answered grinning. 

"Well, why don't you give that boyfriend of yours a nice welcoming kiss," Jackson grinned back, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh, I'll think about it…" Beth sighed, letting Jackson pull her close. They settled together easily. He kissed her.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! You're blocking me in here!" The man in the car parked next to Beth shouted out at them. 

But they were too busy to reply. 

----------------------------

The End.

----------------------------

Well, there you have it. Please Read/Review. And I hope you all enjoyed the ballad of Jackson and Beth! 

AnnaP xxx


End file.
